fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuma Hoshi
Kazuma Hoshi is a 18 year old Oración Seis guild member. 'Appearance' Kazuma is a Pretty,but odd looking kid. He has a slightly atheletic build to him. With Light strawberry blond hair that is sometimes found bunched down from hats he occasionally wears. Good dental and physical hygiene is necessary. His skin is a tad bit pale, and rather soft, Even by a woman's standards. This is because of some of the girls in his guilds which usually tend to like doing his hair, and making him test out things like woman's body wash and expensive lotion's. He has his guild mark on he left side of his face which is usually covered by his hair. Personality Kazuma is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent.He tends to steer away from things that require effort, and he usually just does what ever he feels like. The only clause to this is when he is ordered to do something by his guild master or higher ranking mage. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He dosen't have much of a temper, but if someone gets him angry, he will switch into kick-ass mode and take care of it.Kazuma is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. History How it Began: This story First starts off as the newly born Kazuma was Taking a nap in his parents Labaratory. His parents had just gotten there hands on a comet that crashed in Fiore, News had gotten around farely quickly about this occurrence and this being said a few people with bad intentions also got word of this. As Kazuma would be laying there in his crib, his parents would be experimenting on the comet trying to figure out what properties the strange space rock had and wether or not it could be used to help cure illness'ses and some disabilaties. Mean while outside of the door's of the laboratory as one of the guards who worked for Kazuma would notice a car making its way towards the building ,as he could only distinguish a group of mysterious men acompinied by an odd creature as they would make there way towards him. The car would be parked a few feet away from the laboratory door's, as all the doors of the car would then open. A lizardman would be seen coming out as it would reveal itself to being the odd creature in the car. As the guard of the labaroty would take notice of this event he would try to reach for his radio as he would quickly feel a slash towards his chest followed by the driping of his own blood as he would fall to the floor, One of the men that acompinied the Lizardmen would pick the body up and place it on his shoulder. A man with a dragon tattoo on his face which seemed to be the leader of the group would look over towards the Lizardman and say,"Do what you do best", As he would smash down the door's to the building. As the the men would make there way into the building the crashing sound the door made when it broke would attract all the attention of the guards. There where only three guards located in the hallway to the lab that Kazuma's Parents were working in as the guards would position themselves side by side as a blockade they would trie not allow pasage to the men. The man with the dragon tattoo would grin pshycoticly as he would make his way infront of his group and say,"You guys actualy think you stand a chance". As the guards would aim there hands in the air they would all speak simoltaniously,"Ice make saucer!!", As the spinig ice disc would make its way towards the tattoo'd man the girn on his face would only widen. The man with the tattoo on his face would smile aiming his left hand in the air as he would not speak releasing a stream of fire like bullet toward the guards as it would come incontact with the disc's it would melt them instantly,seconds later the Guards screams could be heard. Love Sacrifice: While the battle would occur right outside of the door which connected the lab to the hallway which led outside the building,Kazuma's Parents would notice the alarms go off. Kazumas mom and dad would quickly push the comet wich stood on a table towards the other side of the room, covering it whit a blanket. As Kazumas mom would begin to run towards the crib her son the lab's door would be sent flying inward towards some of the computers as the man with the tattoo on his face would make his way in first he would say,"You know why where here...Now give us what we came for". Kazuma's mom would turn around as she would panic looking at the intimidating figure that stood infront of her saying,"No... Its for the beter good of..".Her words would stop as the man would say,"Shut the hell up i dont have time for this", As he would aim his left arm up in the air releasing the attack he had performed earlier as a stream of fire would make its way towards Kazuma's mom,his father would leap infront of the two as his back would face the fire he would say before being hit,"Il always love you..".Minutes later his mother would be standing there in somewhat of a shock as her husband laid there dead infront of herself. The man with the tattoo would now be only about two feet from Kazuma's mom as he would say,"I will only ask you once more.. Where is the comet". She would simply not reply as she continued standing there in shock as the man would turn around feeling anoyed as he would look over towards the Lizardman and perform a gesture with his head. The Lizardman would now be standing infront of Kazumas mother as he would perfom a downward slash wich would leave her laying there on the floor. The man with the tattoo would now begin to speak towards his groups ,"This is getting compli..". The man would stop speaking as he would notice a table with a blanket which coverd something with an odd shape to it he would smile as he sent one of the men to get the comet. As the man with the tattoo would turn around he would notice the womans body was no longer there as he would follow the trail of blood with his eyes he would see her talking to Kazuma as she would say,"Grow up to be a good boy... your father and I will always love you.. good bye Kazuma". Kazuma's mom would then fall towards the floor as she would be laying there with a smile on her face, she had used her last breath to sayy good bye to her son. The mans eyes would widen slightly as this took place making his way towards the baby as he would put his hand on his head and pick him up by his blond hair as the baby would continue crying he would say,"Will just take him with us.. the boss did say he needed a young child to run the experiment on..". Galactic Blaze: Seven years had gone by since the incident had token place and Kazuma could not remember his parents he was lied to and told that the man with the tattoo on his face was his uncle and the thugs that worked under him where just friends. As one day he would be sitting in his room he would hear a sudden knock at his door, they where now located in Oshibana Town since they where trying to make sure to keep tabs on people who came in using the rail way station. As he would open the door the man with the tattoo on his face would be standing there as Kazuma would say,"Hey uncle.. what happen". The man would simply reply,"Nothing... i just need you to come with me somewhere". As they would make there way towards what looked like an abandoned building Kazuma would get an odd fealing deep inside his stomach. The seven years that had gone by the Scientist the group of men called boss was making preparations for what was going to happen. During the years of preperations the scientist had developed a lacrima by extracting the otherworldly essence from the comet. Kazuma would now be sitting inside of an odd dark room as his arms and legs would be strapped down as an old man would enter the room saying,"What is your name little boy". Kazuma would gulp feeling a bit scared, "Kazuma.." the old man would reply and say ,"I was told that you dont have a last name... After today you name will be Kazuma Hoshi". Kazuma would begin to sweat as the man got closer as he would have a small table with him which had all of the instruments he would need for the procedure. As Kazuma would be laying flat on the table he would feel a needle pierce his arm as the old man would say,"Sleep well..". Kazumas eye lid's would begin to feel heavy as he would notice the man take out a sharp object, As the Object was just about to touch his skin Kazuma would fall into a deep sleep. Three days had passed by since the procedure had taken place and Kazuma felt pain all over his body he was laying down in a bed that was not his as he would notice this seeing that the ceiling seemed to be alot closer. As he would stand up he would walk towards the door which stood close to his bed opening it as he would notice the man he called his uncle sitting down at a table eating lunch, as he would ask,"Hey what happen...". The man would simply avoid the question and reply quickly knowing that Kazuma being a young child he could be manipulated easily saying,"Hey Kazuma... How would you like to be a wizard". Kazumas eyes would widen as he would say,"That would be awsome..". A week would pass as he would feel beter, most of his wounds had healed up by now. Kazuma was laying down in his bead as he would remember that today was the day that his training would begin, standing up and putting his clothes on Kazuma would be standing in an open field, as the man with the dragon tattoo, the Lizardman,the two other thugs, and the scientist would be standing infront of him. The scientist would have an evil grin on his face as he would say,"As you know today your training begins, Kaji(The man with the dragon tattoo), will be teaching you how to use magic... Tokage(The Lizard man) will teach you how to use swords, and katanas... And Ikusa, and Faito(The two other thugs) will teach you about hand to hand combat". The Truth: Eight years had now passed since Kazuma had began training at the age of seven shortly after getting the lacrima placed into him. Kazuma had now pretty much learned what all the thugs could posibly teach him. Kazuma would be eating breakfast in his room as he would yell out,"Hey uncle..". Kazuma would get no reply and feel odd about this as he would enter the hallway which conected all of there room's not finding any of them. He would then remember how he was told never to enter the Old guys room without knocking, while he was training over the years. As he would begin to walk towards it saying ,"Hey anyone in there..". Getting no reply, he entered the room. When he was inside, he saw all of his teachers and friends and the Old guy lying dead on the floor. Beside their bodies was a young, suited man looking to be only a year younger than Kazuma with shadows flowing about him. He was holding an opened safe. Then, Kazuma yelled. "What did you do to them?!" The suited child pointed a finger at him and shadows gathered around it, turning it into a sharp blade. "I collected their debt. I must reap your life as well, if you wish to fight back." And they both fought, with Kazuma defeated in less than a minute. "Strange type of magic, you have. The shadows within that fire... have this sort of unnatural feel to them. Anyways, you do seem quite young. I shall not kill you, only pity you." Kazuma angrily launched another attack. "Why did you do this?!" The child created a barrier in front of him to block it. "As I said before, I came to collect debt...they have not given us enough money for our protection, therefore, they are to be killed for insubordination." Kazuma would scrach the back of his head as he would gain his composure and ask,"Protection... Huh What do you mean". The shadow Dragon Slayer swept his hair away from his face, closing his right eye and revealing his Grimoire Heart insignia. "You were raised only to be used. You were used to give us money. Underground fight clubs, you see. I feel that it is inhumane, but we are criminals, not stupid Legal Mages.". Kazuma would feel stupid,and manipulated as the boy would inform Kazuma of the events that had taken Place fifteen years ago. After this the boy would make his leave as Kazuma would now feel all alone in the abandoned building. Oración Seis: Kazuma, feeling abandoned and destraught, took homage in a run down train that was declared to be put out of commission in a few years. It was on this day, that Kazuma met that man, the second dragon slayer he would encounter in his life. Azazel just happened to be in town, and he couldn't afford a ticket on the luxurious train because he had lost his wallet, so he decided to be a stowaway on the run down train a few miles to the south. It would be easier to get on, because the gaurds weren't paid as much, and most of them were old. Azazel snuck on board and sat next to a a boy similiar to his own age.Kazuma barely spoke throughout the train ride and when he did, he made grunt noises because of the trains jerking stop motion. "I'm getting off..." Azazel turned to Kazuma for the first time, "The scent of dragons still lingers on you...follow me." Azazel was intuitive and just these few words brightened Kazumas day, he got up and followed him...unknowningly joining Oración Seis. Powers and abilities Galactic Blaze Magic: This is Kazuma's primarary magic.Galactic Blaze Magic is the ability to use a substance with the appearance of black fire with star-like sparkles inside the flames that can provide its user multiple abilities depending on how it is used. The individual who uses this magic must have a special lacrima implanted inside them that contains an otherworldly essence extracted from a comet that crashed in Fiore. If this essence absorbs either solar or lunar light, the black fire effect is created. So, one with this lacrima will have power over this black fire as long as it not in liquid form. One with the Galactic Blaze Magic could morph the fire to take either a normal fire form or a solid form. Then, it could be used either offensively or defensively. For example, one may be able to envelope oneself in these flames (with enough mastery over the magic) and they would be able to use these flames to propel them anywhere at high speed, giving this person the ability to fly. Or, this person can solidify this fire and use it as a melee or piercing weapon. Category:Characters Category:Character